Sword Art Online: Episode - Strea
by heroes1202
Summary: Five years after "Christmas Blessings", a brand new story is about to unfold for Kazuto and Asuna as the Kirigaya family is about to receive a rambunctious and rather reckless new daughter named Strea. Will they be able to handle the energetic youth or will she need more help than originally thought? Starring Strea of "Hollow Fragment".
1. Episode Strea - Chapter 1

**_Sword Art Online: Double Adventures_**

 ** _Episode: Strea - Chapter 1: A Surprise Delivery_**

 _~ Kirigaya Household | December 2nd, 2040 ~_

It is a sunny day over the city of Tokyo, Japan as we start the day in the household of Kazuto and Asuna Kirigaya, a happy married couple and their two daughters, Yui and Yuna. We start off in front of the front door as Kazuto is seen exiting, carrying a backpack over his shoulder and bared a smile on his face. At his side was Asuna.

"Don't be too long, okay Kazuto? You just have to bring that one thing to Agil and then you're coming back, right?" Asuna asked. Kazuto nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I won't be long. You girls just hold down the fort for me." he said. Just then, Kazuto felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down, seeing his now five year old daughter Yuna looking up at him.

"Don't worry Yuna. I'll be back. Dad's just making a quick errand, okay?" he asked, rubbing the child's head. Yuna lightly nodded.

"Okay daddy." she said. Afterwards, he gaze Asuna a cheek kiss before heading out. As he left and Asuna closed the door behind him, she looked back to Yui, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Is he gone?" she asked. Asuna nodded.

"Yep. Now that he is….girls? Time to decorate the cake." she said. Both Yuna and Yui cheered and hurried into the kitchen. Asuna chuckled and followed after them. As she passes by, we notice a framed picture on the wall, showing a family photo with Asuna, Yui and Yuna seated next to Kazuto. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Asuna opened the fridge door and reached deep in the back, pulling out what appeared to be a cake, covered in wrapping foil. She removed the foil before setting it down on the kitchen table. Yui and Yuna dragged a chair over and each sat at Asuna's side.

"So mommy, what was this cake for again?" Yuna asked. Asuna glanced to her daughter and smiled.

"Its to surprise daddy with. Today's the anniversary of when we first met and I wanted to surprise him." she explained. Yui smiled, knowing she was talking about their meeting in SAO. Yuna's eyes returned to the cake as Asuna picked up a frosting tube.

"Okay girls. So what should we put on it? We got to make it extra special for daddy." Asuna asked.

 ** _~ Meanwhile… ~_**

As the girls continued talking on about decorating the surprise cake, we return to Kazuto, riding his motorcycle to the door of Dicey Cafe. After parking his bike alongside the wall, he went inside and noticed Andrew working at the counter. Andrew soon caught glance at Kazuto and smirked.

"Well, well…if it ain't Kirito. What EVER brings you in today little man?" he asked. Kazuto smirked.

"You know what it is Agil. I'm checking to see if you got my little "errand" taken cared of." he asked, leaning against the counter. Andrew chuckled and reached down below the shelf, taking out a small jewelry box and situated it on the counter.

"Yep. That friend of mine was able to find you exactly what you were looking for Kirito. Don't worry. The tab was on me." he said. Kazuto smiled as he opened the box, seeing a light gold chain necklace laying comfortably within. He lightly picked it up and glanced at it shimmering against the reflective light, imagining Asuna wearing it.

"Man. And here I thought you forgot about your little "SAO" anniversary." Andrew said while polishing a glass. Kazuto slipped the necklace back in its case before pocketing it in his backpack.

"You'd think I would. But I have a mind like a steel trap. I'd never forget the day we all got stuck in SAO. That was pretty much the day after it went live. So, how's it hard to forget?" he asked. Andrew chuckled.

"I hear that. If it weren't for SAO, I probably wouldn't have you to call a bud, right?" he asked "Anyway, like I said, don't worry about paying me back for the necklace. Consider it a gift from one friend to the other. I bet Asuna will love it." Kazuto nodded.

"Thanks a lot Agil." he said. Afterwards, he bid his friend goodbye and headed back outside, hopping back on his bike and driving off.

 ** _~ Meanwhile… ~_**

Returning to the Kirigaya home, we find Asuna putting the finishing touches on the surprise cake. The cake itself was already covered by white frosting. Reaching for the red frosting tube, Asuna began to doodle something on top, a large heart.

"There we go. Perfect." she said. Yui and Yuna both looked at the cake, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"It looks wonderful mommy. I know daddy will love it!" Yui giggled. Asuna smiled.

"It's not done yet Yui. Now we got to put a few last touches on it." she said. She returned once again into the fridge and took out a small box of miniature strawberries and set them down alongside.

"You two want to help me put the strawberries on top?" she asked. The girls both nodded and they all shared a group chuckle. Shortly after, Asuna had heard the doorbell outside ringing.

"Hmm? Coming!" she called. Leaving the cake, Asuna headed for the door and noticed a postman standing at the door.

"Miss Kirigaya? I have a package for you. If you can, I just need a signature." he said. Asuna nodded and signed her name on the virtual pad in his hand. Once it was complete, the postman handed Asuna a padded envelope addressed to Kazuto. Afterwards, he tipped his hat and walked off. Feeling curious, Asuna flipped over the envelope, seeing the return address was from the Technology Bureau.

"From Kikouka? Oh god. What does he want this time?" she thought, closing the door behind her. Just as she did, she heard another knock at the door. Asuna turned back, seeing Kazuto when she opened the door.

"Yo….Asuna. Why'd you close the door on me?" he asked. Asuna lightly gasped, flustered a bit.

"O-Oh! Kirito! I-I'm sorry. I must not have seen you pull up." she replied. As they walked in, Kazuto shut the door behind him.

"Well, I just got back a little while ago and I saw you with the postman. Did something come for us?" he asked. Asuna nodded, handing the envelope to him. Kazuto read the return address and sighed.

"Oh great. Its from the bureau again. Man. Hasn't that guy pestered me ENOUGH as it is?" he groaned. But deciding it must be serious, Kazuto opened the envelope and fished out the contents, finding a small USB chip taped to a folded letter.

"What is it?" she asked. Opening the letter, Kazuto read it slowly and aloud to her.

 _Dear Kirito,_

 _This is your old pal, Kikuoka Seiirou, and I wanted to share a bit of surprising news with you and Asuna. While we were looking over the items recovered from Akihiko Kayaba's left over files from the SAO incident, we uncovered a most interesting piece of tech from his belongings. It appeared to be a separate program he had intended to incorporate into SAO but, for reasons we'll never understand, he decided to cut it from the final product. It appears to be another AI program, similar to your daughter Yui. If I had to guess, it is most likely a core program for another mental health program that was meant to work alongside Yui._

 _I've sent over the AI program to you, thinking you could maybe use it the best out of all of us. All I can tell you is that, while digging through the files, we noticed it was codenamed….Strea. This isn't a major deal or anything, like with the GGO incident, but I'm asking if you and Asuna can maybe try and communicate with this AI and see if you can understand why Kayaba cut it from SAO. Just e-mail me your report when you can._

 _Kikuoka Seijirou_

Kazuto glanced down at the chip on the paper and peeled off the tape. He then plucked the chip and held it between his fingertips.

"So…this is supposed to be another AI….like Yui? Another mental health council program?" Kazuto muttered. Asuna glanced at the chip and then to Kazuto.

"What are we going to do….Kazuto?" she asked. Kazuto lightly shrugged.

"Dunno. I'll ask my friend for some help. You know? The guy who let us use the android frame Yui's currently using? Maybe he's got another spare lying around that we can use this one with." he said. He tossed the envelope in the nearby garbage pail before slipping the chip into his pocket.

"I guess this means….we'll have another addition to our family." Asuna said, smiling afterwards. Kazuto chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. Perhaps…." he replied. Just then, Kazuto heard the pounding footsteps of a child and looked behind Asuna, seeing Yuna rushing over and grabbing hold of his arm.

"Daddy! Daddy! C'mon! We have a surprise for you! Hurry up!" she called. Kazuto stumbled at first, being pulled along by his daughter.

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay….don't yank my arm out of its socket." Kazuto mocked. Asuna continued to watch before lightly smiling.

"If Kirito's having trouble handling two little bundles like Yui and Yuna….I wonder how he'll fair with this NEW addition?" she thought.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	2. Episode Strea - Chapter 2

**_Sword Art Online: Double Adventures_**

 ** _Episode: Strea - Chapter 2: Strea's Awakening_**

 _~ December 4th, 2040 | Time: Early Afternoon ~_

The following day, we find Kazuto riding down the street on his bike, following the flow of traffic as he kept his eyes forward. In his mind, however, memories of his late night talk with Asuna still echoed inside. It was a talk to decide about what to do with the new "family member" sent their way.

* * *

 _In their bedroom, Asuna was admiring her new necklace in the mirror while Kazuto sat on the edge of the bed. In his hand was the small data chip he received, reading the label on it and seeing the words "Strea". Asuna looked back to him._

 _"_ _Kazuto? Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded._

 _"_ _Yeah. I'm just….thinking about what we're going to do. I mean….we already have Yui and Yuna in our family. I dunno how we could handle a third child. I'm doing the best I can to support all of you." he said. Asuna was quiet, her eyes locked on Kazuto, before shedding a smile. She crawled onto the bed and approached Kazuto from behind, wrapping her arms over his shoulders._

 _"_ _You mean WE do the best we can to support our family. Don't think you have to handle everything by yourself. This isn't like what happened in GGO, right?" she asked. Kazuto glanced back at her and then to the chip._

 _"_ _Still…I don't know how to handle this. What if….What if we activate this program and find out something is seriously wrong with it? Remember. Kayaba himself cut this mental health program from the game and instead left it to Yui." he asked. Asuna sighed._

 _"_ _Kazuto…think about how Yui felt about this. Remember when we told her in private? That we found another person who is like her? I bet whoever is inside is just as lonely as Yui was. We should give it a chance." Asuna said "Besides….Yui's been telling me lately that she feels rather "different" when she's with Yuna. I can understand what she's saying. Do you?" Kazuto rested his hand on Asuna's arm._

 _"_ _I know. Yui's not like Yuna. She isn't really flesh and blood. But…that doesn't make her any less our child." he muttered. The two fell silent as Kazuto's eyes returned to the chip in his hand._

* * *

Returning to the modern time, Kazuto has just arrived outside the college he attended prior to his wedding with Asuna. Parking his bike out in front, Kazuto took off his helmet and slipped it under his arm before heading inside.

 _~ Inside the Classroom ~_

Approaching the classroom, Kazuto stopped at the door and peered in through the door window. The classroom door was labeled "Advance Mechanics". After peeking in, Kazuto knocked at the door.

"Excuse me? Is anyone in there? My name's Kazuto Kirigaya." he called. Just then, the door opened and there stood a man dressed in a white lab coat, covering a light green button shirt and tan slacks. This was Kazuto's teacher from college.

"Why Kazuto….welcome. I didn't think you'd be over this soon. I wasn't expecting you until much later." he said. Kazuto smiled as the teacher let him in.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Yokoza. But…I wanted to get this to you as soon as I could." he said. Fishing in his pocket, he took out the computer chip.

"Ah. So THIS is what your friend at the government sent you, eh? A program that is similar to your daughter Yui. My. What a find this is." Mr. Yokoza said, examining it himself. Kazuto slipped it back in his pocket as the teacher approached the far side of the room. He stopped in front of an object covered by a thick white cloth. As Kazuto approached, Mr. Yokoza tore off the sheet, showing the frame of a robotic android, quite similar to the one he obtained from his worker friends to place Yui in. But unlike Yui's model, this one appeared more child sized. It had solid white hair on top of its head.

"This is the spare you guys had around?" Kazuto asked. Mr. Yokoza nodded.

"Yes. This was the one I told you about over the phone. Its a bit of a older model than the one my students are working on now and the school was thinking about scrapping it. Quite frankly, I'm glad one of my brightest students is taking it off my hands." he chuckled. Kazuto grinned before crouching down. He stared at the robot's blank face.

"Well, if its anything like the one I used to upload Yui into….this ought to be easy. Mr. Yokoza? Can I borrow the science lab?" he asked.

 _~ In the Science Lab ~_

We later find Kazuto and Mr. Yokoza having moved the android frame into the nearby science room, where Kazuto remembered they would have access to computers necessary to make the upload. As the professor set up the android frame, Kazuto looked on at the data chip in the palm of his hand.

"Okay "Strea". Time to wake you up and see just who you really are." he thought. Looking to his teacher, he received a light nod, signaling everything was set up. As the android frame sat in a chair, Kazuto opened the component in the back and began fiddling around within. He then took the data chip and inserted it within a designated drive slot within the android before closing up.

"All right. It's in." he said. Mr. Yokoza nodded before approaching the counter for a remote control, meant to activate and shut off the android. With the press of a button, they heard a humming sound coming from the android. The gears within its body began to turn and grind as the frame began to power up. The first thing that sprung to life was the android's previously shut eyes, revealing dark pink colored eyes. Inside the android frame now was the consciousness of the inserted program, Strea. It looked around the room in confusion.

"Hmmm? W-What? Where….am I? Did….Did Kayaba change his mind? Is this….Aincrad?" it muttered. Kazuto looked on in surprise, a bit amazed to hear the voice talking about Aincrad.

"No doubt about it. This IS something Akihiko Kayaba made for Aincrad. But…the only question remaining….is WHY did he drop this program from SAO?" he thought. Just then, the android turned and faced Kazuto, locking eyes with him.

"Wh-Who are you?" it asked. Kazuto crouched down and looked into Strea's eyes.

"H-Hello there….Strea, right? My name's Kazuto Kirigaya. And, as of today, you and I….are family." he said. Strea looked on in confusion.

"Uhh….okay? Tell me. Where is my master? Where is Kayaba?" it asked. Kazuto lightly gasped, looking towards Mr. Yokoza before facing Strea again.

"Well…..see…I don't know how to tell you this. But…..Mr. Kayaba isn't around anymore. I'm afraid….he passed away." he said. Strea gasped.

"W-What? He's…dead?" it asked. Kazuto nodded, putting his hand on the android's shoulder.

"Yes. But…fortunately for you, I happen to be a former player of his final work, Sword Art Online. It was….his final wish that I care for you and your older sister, Yui." he said. Strea was silent, looking on at Kazuto. Just then, a smile came to the android's face.

"Okay then. Its nice to meet you….DAD. My name's Strea, otherwise known as Mental Health Counseling Program Number 2, codename "Strea". Happy to make your acquaintance." it said. Kazuto smiled back. Just then, Strea noticed the body it was placed into and lightly gasped, covering herself.

"Uhhh….what are you…?" he asked. Strea glared at him before lightly winking with a teasing grin.

"You dirty daddy! How can you look at your new daughter this way?" she teased. Kazuto stuttered, turning bright red before quickly turning away.

"I….I am NOT being "dirty"!" he exclaimed. Mr. Yokoza laughed as Kazuto's face remained beat red. But as Mr. Yokoza put his lab coat over Strea, he peered back.

"Well…at least that answers if it's a boy or a girl. Great. Now I've got THREE little girls to watch over." he said.

 _~ A While Later | At the Kirigaya Residence | Time: 2:45 p.m. ~_

After awakening Strea, Kazuto was on his way back home with Strea hanging on behind him, hugging around his waist. As they were approaching the house, Asuna, Yui and Yuna could be seen waiting by the front door. The bike came to a stop as Kazuto locked down the stand and hopped off with Strea. Having made a pitstop previously, Strea was now wearing a red t-shirt and dark colored pants. She also had stopped to get her hair dyed a different color, choosing light lavender.

"So, Kazuto, is this our newest family member?" Asuna asked. Kazuto nodded as he patted Strea's head.

"Yep. This is Strea Kirigaya….our third "daughter"." he said. Strea smiled and waved.

"So…it IS a girl huh?" Asuna teased "Well, aren't YOU the ladies man Kirito?" Kazuto sighed.

"Yeah. Believe me. I'm not all that surprised either." he replied. Yui and Yuna hurried over and greeted Strea face to face, surprising her slightly.

"Hi Strea! Nice to meet you!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Welcome to the family little sister!" Yui added. Strea quickly ducked behind Kazuto's legs. As she peeked back, Kazuto chuckled.

"It's okay Strea. These are your sisters I was telling you about. This is Yui…and that's Yuna. Go on. Say hello." he said. Strea looked up at him before facing the two girls again. She emerged from behind Kazuto and approached them. Looking between them both, Strea smiled.

"Nice to meet you both! I'm Strea! Your new sister!" she cried. Yui and Yuna's faces lit up and they all cheered loudly. As Kazuto and Asuna looked to each other with smiles, their faces soon turned to worry as they looked at Strea, hugging her two sisters in a group hug. However, unbeknownst to her, she was hugging too strongly and her sisters were fighting to get free.

"W-W-Whoa! Strea! Ease up! EASE UP!" Kazuto called, pulling them apart. Once freed, Yui and Yuna quickly rushed back to Asuna, attempting to get away from her.

"S-Sorry Asuna. I forgot to mention this. Strea's got….let's say….she's got one heck of a bear hug." he explained. As Kazuto stood next to Strea, he looked back to her. But rather than seeing a hurt expression on her face, Strea nervously chuckled instead.

"Whoops. S-Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength!" she chuckled, sticking out her tongue.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	3. Episode Strea - Chapter 3

**_Sword Art Online: Double Adventure_**

 ** _Episode: Strea - Chapter 3: The Problem with Strea_**

 _~ Inside the Kirigaya House | December 4th | Time: 3:30 p.m. ~_

Kazuto and Asuna began their grand tour of the house for Strea, hoping she could get accustomed to the new life she was given. As she walked alongside them, Yui followed while Yuna was off by herself. They just paid a visit to Yui's room.

"And this is my room. Cute, isn't it?" Yui asked. Strea looked around the room, seeing her bed covered with various stuffed animals and a bookshelf full of books on the other side. On the wall above Yui's bed were several framed pictures of her many enjoyable days with her family since coming to the real world. A puzzled look laid on Strea's face, which Asuna quickly noticed.

"Hmm? Something wrong Strea?" Asuna asked. Strea looked up and shook her head.

"No. Its nothing. Its just….this room….its WAY TOO GIRLY." she said. Yui gasped, quickly dashing to Strea's side.

"W-What?! What's wrong with my room?!" Yui asked. Strea glared at her sister before snickering slightly.

"N-Nothing. Nothing. Now that I remember whose room this is….I feel like it really suits you." she said. Yui groaned, betting that Strea was just teasing her. Afterwards, Kazuto felt a tug at his pant leg.

"Say, daddy? Where's my room?" Strea asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You see….we didn't really prepare for you well. I'm afraid….we don't have a bedroom quite ready for you yet." he said. Asuna crouched down to Strea's height.

"If you'll be patient and wait until tomorrow, we'll be able to get a proper place for you set up. For right now, we'll have to ask that you share a bed with one of your sisters tonight, okay?" Asuna asked. Strea lightly nodded.

"Okay mom. I don't mind. In fact, how about I stay with my big sis for tonight?" she asked, looking back to Yui. A tad surprised, Yui pointed at herself.

"W-Who? Me?" she asked. Strea nodded.

"Why not? After all, we technically ARE practically sisters…seeing as we both came from the same place." she asked "I think me and Yui are going to get along fine." Kazuto and Asuna looked to each other.

"Hmm. Sounds okay with me. Strea makes a good point too." Kazuto replied. Asuna nodded as well.

"Yes. I bet Yui would love to get to know her new sister." she added. As their eyes looked back to Yui, she looked to Strea. A brief silence fell before she nodded.

"All right. I don't mind." she said. Strea smiled and approached Yui.

"Aww. Thanks sis!" she giggled, suddenly throwing her arms around Yui. And just like before, Yui found herself in another viciously tight bear hug.

"W-Whoa! Strea! Remember earlier!" Kazuto stuttered. Strea, realizing what was happening, looked to her partially suffocated sister and let go.

"S-Sorry." she said.

"It….It's okay." Yui muttered. As their conversation went on, we find them being watched by Yuna in the nearby room, watching Strea and Yui.

 _~ Later That Day | Time: 8:49 p.m. | In Yui's Bedroom ~_

As the day went on, Strea began to explore her new home with the curiosity as a newborn kitten. However, at strange times, she seemed to be glitching up as she would suddenly freeze in place or her strength break out and destroy anything she touched. This started when Asuna asked Strea to help set the table at dinner. While handing her some plates to set, it began and she locked up, her hands suddenly breaking the plates in half like crackers. It happened again later when Strea was exploring Yuna's room and saw her stuffed animal collection. Like before, she experienced what could only be explained as a glitch and ripped one of Yuna's dolls in half. We now come later to Yui's room, later that night, as Kazuto was examining Strea's compartment on her back. Both little girls were now dressed in their pajamas.

"That's weird. Nothing seems wrong with you. But still…what's causing this glitch?" Kazuto asked, closing up after. Strea looked back to her father.

"Then…what's causing it daddy?" Yui asked. Kazuto scratched his head.

"I dunno. Then again, Kayaba did originally cut her from Aincrad because of something. Maybe this was the reason?" he asked. Strea looked down at her feet. Kazuto quickly took notice and began to stutter, placing his hand on Strea's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Strea. I shouldn't have said that. D-Don't worry. Glitch or not, you're still a member of our family. We'll figure this out, okay?" he asked. Strea glanced up at him and nodded.

"All right." she said. Kazuto smiled and kissed her forehead before turning to do the same to Yui.

"Okay. Its getting late. You two should be getting to sleep now. I'll come check on you later." he said. Yui nodded and hugged Kazuto.

"Good night daddy." she said. Kazuto smiled and hugged back, turning to hug Strea too. With that, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

 _~ That Night | Time: 12:48 a.m. ~_

Soon afterwards, it was late at night as everyone was fast asleep in their beds. In her room, Yuna was sleeping with her favorite bear at her side while Yui and Strea slept side by side with each other. Their backs were turned to each other as they slept soundly. But suddenly, Strea's eyes flashed open and they darkened to a bright blue. As her sister continued to sleep, she climbed out of bed and began walking around the room in a zombified like state. She stopped when she felt something soft under her feet. Looking down, Strea saw what looked like one of Yui's stuffed animals. Picking it up, Strea blankly looked at the doll before taking both arms of the doll in her grasp. And, without warning, she ripped the doll in half. The sound of the torn fabric woke Yui from her slumber, slowly opening her eyes in a daze.

"H-Huh? What the…?" she muttered. She looked across the room, seeing Strea continuously ripping the remainder of the doll to shreds.

"S-Strea?!" Yui gasped. Strea then turned to the bookcase and eyed it the same as her doll. When Yui hopped out of bed to examine her, she saw the blue light emitting from her eyes. She gasped.

"Oh no! It must be that glitch daddy talked about!" she thought. Strea suddenly turned to Yui, causing her to gasp again.

"S-Strea? Can you hear me? Its me….your sister Yui." she said. But rather than say anything, Strea remained still. Suddenly after, she shoved Yui to the ground.

"S-Strea!" Yui gasped. Strea then turned back to the bookcase and grabbed hold, using her tremendous strength to pull it down. As it came tumbling down towards Yui, she quickly rushed to her feet and leapt onto the bed, screaming as she ran. The impact and Yui's cry reached her parent's bedroom. Asuna was the first to wake, gasping in shock.

"W-What was that?" Asuna gasped. She turned to Kazuto, laying asleep at her side.

"K-Kazuto! Wake up! I think someone's in the house!" she whispered. Shaking him viciously, Kazuto eventually awoke.

"W-What? Huh? Asuna? What's up?" he mumbled, still half asleep. Just then, another cry came from Yui's room, shocking Kazuto awake.

"That voice…that's Yui!" he gasped. The two hurried out of bed and rushed towards her bedroom, throwing open the door.

"Yui! What's…?!" Asuna shouted. But before she could finish, she fell dead silent as she looked on in horror. Yui's room was torn apart and now Strea, still affected by the glitch, was strangling Yui against the wall behind her bed.

"YUI! STREA!" Kazuto exclaimed. He hopped through the debris and grabbed onto Strea.

"Strea! What are you doing?! Let go of Yui this INSTANT!" Kazuto shouted. The sounds soon woke Yuna as she was seen making her way to Asuna's side.

"Mommy….what's wrong?" she muttered. Asuna gasped and quickly hugged Yuna, taking her away as to not see the struggle going on. Kazuto continued to try and force Strea's hands from Yui. He managed to pull back a few of her fingers before Strea took notice. Kazuto gasped.

"W-What the..?! Strea! What's wrong with you?" he thought. Strea quickly released one hand off Yui before lunging it at Kazuto, grabbing onto his neck now. Yui peeked out of the corner of her previously shut eye, seeing Strea focusing on Kazuto.

"D-Daddy!" she gagged. Kazuto had both hands locked onto Strea's wrist, trying to pry himself free.

"S-Strea! I know….you can hear me! Y-You've gotta fight this! Its….the glitch controlling you!" Kazuto groaned. Seeing her father losing the struggle, Yui freed one of her hands.

"Strea! STOP!" Yui exclaimed. As Strea turned back to Yui, she violently slapped Strea across her face. Shortly after, her eyes began faltering and pixelated between colors, stopping when her original colored eyes came back. Snapping back to her senses, Strea quickly took notice of her surroundings. She gasped and released Kazuto and Yui. Both coughed for air as they rubbed their throats. Strea laid motionless, fear shaking in her eyes.

"S-Strea….are you….okay?" he asked. Strea looked back at Kazuto, her eyes on the brink of breaking into tears.

"Strea…?" he continued. But as he tried to reach out for Strea, she gasped and swatted away his hand. She then jumped out of bed and ran right out the door, passing Asuna and Yuna in the hall, before making a bee line for the front door.

"Strea? Strea?!" Asuna gasped. But without a word, Strea ran clean outside and slammed the door behind her. With the scene slowly coming to an end, Asuna looked back to Yui and Kazuto. Kazuto's eyes turned to her as all was dead silent.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	4. Episode Strea - Chapter 4

**_Sword Art Online: Double Adventure_**

 ** _Episode: Strea - Chapter 4: Runaway Glitch_**

 _~ Kirigaya House | Following Morning | 11:29 a.m. ~_

The Kirigaya family searched all over the city for Strea throughout the night, looking around every corner and turn of the city. But, even with the aide of their friends, Strea was not found. The next day came upon the city as we find Kazuto on the phone with a police officer, reporting Strea's mysterious disappearance since last night. Nearby, Asuna and Yui sat patiently.

"Yes. She's about three feet tall, has short lavender hair and answers to the name Strea. Yes. Yes. She ran away last night. We went all over town looking for her but couldn't find her." he explained. Yui looked nervously at Asuna. She then thought back to the chaos that unfolded last night, remembering the look she saw in Strea's glitchy eyes. Asuna happened to see Yui's own worried look.

"Don't worry Yui. We'll go look for Strea again right after your father is off the phone. I promise….we'll find her." Asuna said, stroking the poor girl's hair. Yui started to sniffle, wiping her eyes.

"Mommy….what is wrong with Strea?" she asked. Asuna fell silent.

"I wish I knew Yui. I wish I knew." she muttered. Looking back to Kazuto, he just finished the phone call and set it down.

"All right. I gave Strea's description to the police. They'll let us know if they find her. You were still going to go looking again, were you?" he asked. Asuna nodded.

"What about you Kazuto?" she asked.

"I'm going to see Kikouka and trty and get some answers out of him. I NEED to know if they know anything about Strea and that glitch." he said, grabbing a hold of his jacket "I swear, if he was keeping anything from me, I'm gonna FORCE him to talk!" Asuna rose from her seat and approached Kazuto, quietly looking towards him before leaning against his chest. Looking down at her, Kazuto slowly wrapped his arms around Asuna.

"Don't worry. If I find her, I'll let you know. We WILL bring Strea home." he muttered softly. Asuna sniffled quietly, embraced in Kazuto's arms, as Yuna was watching from nearby. Yui was silently watching as well.

"Okay." she muttered.

 _~ Later… ~_

We later join Kazuto at meeting Kikuoka at a nearby cafe, the same one they previously met at before. Kazuto was seating patiently at a table, holding his jacket in his lap and tapping his foot, until he noticed Kikuoka approaching.

"H-Hey Kirito. Nice seeing you again. Don't know what the big hurry was that you wanted to meet with me." he said. As Kikuoka took his seat, a waitress came over to the table. After taking their orders, she then walked off, leaving the two men alone.

"You know EXACTLY what this is about Kikuoka….its about Strea, that "program" you sent my way." Kazuto said, leaning over the table's edge. Kikuoka seemed a bit surprised.

"What? You mean what I mailed you? Look. If something happened, I apologize for any damage it might've caused." he said. Kazuto's eyes narrowed.

"Listen. I have a strange feeling you were keeping something from me when I read your note. Yesterday, we had Strea's AI program transferred into an android frame, same as Yui, but what YOU apparently left out is that there is a major GLITCH surging through Strea." he said. Kikuoka remained silent.

"What are you getting at? You think I'd keep something from my buddy? I told you everything I knew in the letter. We were looking over Kayaba's claimed items again and happened to come across her program kept away in a memory chip." he explained. Kazuto slammed his hand against the table.

"Yeah right. If I learned anything from spending time with you, you ALWAYS have an ulterior motive. Admit it. You KNEW Strea had a glitch and, thinking I could SOMEHOW fix this, sent her to me! Would've been nice if you told me that sooner. Because, last night, she attacked me and Yui!" he exclaimed. Kikuoka gasped.

"S-She did what?!" he asked "L-Look Kirito! I had no clue! I…" But his words were cut short when he got a hateful look from Kazuto's eyes. Dropping his worried expression, he sighed and looked away.

"Fine. You're right. Before we sent Strea's AI your way, we….ran a few tests with her. We wanted to make sure she wasn't too dangerous or anything like that." he continued. Kazuto huffed and crossed his arms.

"The tests were going fine….at first. We did the same as you, inserted her core program into a test android. But then, when we were looking in on her, she…suddenly began acting strange. Her eyes turned bright blue and, without thinking, she would destroy anything she touched. She was too dangerous to keep around the office." he continued. Kazuto sighed.

"So, explain to me WHY you kept that part from me in your letter?" Kazuto asked "I'm dying to know." Kikuoka sighed.

"We….We were worried that our tests might've caused something to her programming. We were doing some deep tinkering into her code and feared we might've caused some serious damage. That was about…a couple years back….shortly after the whole GGO incident I asked you to be involved in." he said "Anyway….against my superior's orders, I went through Kayaba's things recently and sent Strea's core program to you in that envelope. I thought that…if anyone could help her, it would be the one who helped her "sister" in Aincrad." Kazuto glared annoyingly at Kikuoka.

"Okay. So, what basically happened is you wanted ME to clean up your mess? Well, thanks to you NOT telling me….she's now loose somewhere in Tokyo, probably afraid and looking for help." Kazuto said. He noticed Kikuoka glancing away.

"That….or she's looking for her next toy to destroy." he muttered under his breath. Kazuto groaned, regaining his attention.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean anything like that! I swear! It's just…I don't know the full details about how the glitch affects her other than that. Unless she gets herself under control, she'll most likely just go on an emotional rampage. I don't know HOW to fix her. But believe me. We TRIED!" he stuttered. Kazuto sighed. Without another word, he picked up his coat and suddenly decided to leave. Kikuoka watched in surprise as Kazuto was heading for the exit.

"I don't know what you did to her….and maybe I don't want to know….but I do know THIS. My newest daughter needs my help. So, thanks….for finally coming clean." he said. Kikuoka remained silent as Kazuto then left.

 _~ Somewhere in the City…. ~_

Meanwhile, back on the city streets, we find Strea stumbling along by herself, her clothes partially torn and her lavender hair in shambles. She was sniffling to herself as she walked. It seemed since last night, Strea was involved in one incident after another.

"Why….Why can't I control this?" she thought, looking at her dirt covered hands. She could faintly remember all the destruction she caused throughout the night, such as smashing several cars while under the control of the glitch. She rubbed her eyes and began to cry.

"M….Mister Kayaba….where are you? I….I need you." she sniffled. Just then, she felt herself freeze up as her eyes began growing their blue shade.

"N-No! Not again!" Strea cried. But she couldn't help it as the glitch took her over. She then became emotionless again as she looked across the street at a pair of men harassing a nearby woman. She marched towards them, stiff as a robot, across the street.

"Hey…come on doll. All we're asking you is if you wanna have tea with us. That's all." one of the men asked. The other chuckled.

"Yeah. We're not up to anything "weird" or anything." the other said. The woman tried to walk away, but found her wrist suddenly grabbed.

"Come on. Don't go ditching us." he said. Just then, the man felt someone nearby and glanced over his shoulder, seeing Strea standing motionless.

"Huh? Hey. What you looking at kid?" the man asked. His partner approached Strea and crouched down to her level.

"Hey. Whoa. Get a load of them eyes." he said. He then knocked against Strea's head, hoping to see a reaction when, suddenly, Strea grabbed onto his wrist.

"W-What the…?!" he gasped. Without another word, Strea effortlessly chucked the man overhead and he went bouncing across the ground.

"H-Huh?! What did that kid…?!" the other gasped. Suddenly, Strea grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down to her level, causing him to stumble to the ground. As the woman made a break for it, his eyes turned to Strea.

"What the hell you little brat?! What do you think you're doing?!" he asked. His partner came over as he pushed himself to his feet.

"You little twerp! You think you can just do this to us and get away with it?! Oh ho! You're gonna get it!" he growled. The two men then grabbed ahold of Strea's shoulders. But quickly as she was grabbed, Strea grabbed one of their hands and took hold of it tightly.

"H-Hey! Let go of my arm!" the man groaned. Suddenly, Strea began twisting his wrist viciously. The man howled in pain.

"GAAAAHHHHH! L-Let go! PLEASE LET ME GO!" he wailed. As Strea let him go, she then grabbed the other man's arm and, quickly turning around, flipped him over her shoulder and against the ground. He groaned in pain the moment his back hit the ground.

"W-What ARE you?!" he yelled. Strea then glared down at him, clenching her fist.

 _~ Meanwhile… | Outside the Cafe ~_

Returning to Kazuto in the parking lot, he was about to hop on his bike before he came to a stop. He could tell Kikuoka was behind him and sighed.

"What do you want? I'm done talking to you." Kazuto said. Kikuoka approached Kazuto.

"Look Kirito. I'm sorry for not telling you….but…there's no way I'm going to let you go looking for her by yourself. Let me help. I got you involved in this after all." he said, putting his hand on Kazuto's shoulder. Looking back at him, Kazuto sighed.

"All right. Fine." he said. Just then, the cell phone in Kikuoka's pocket began to ring, catching their attention.

"H-Hello?" he asked, answering the call. But soon as he answered, his eyes turned to utter shock.

"W-What?! You're watching the news right now? W-What do you mean some little five year old is attacking people down by the park?!" he replied. Kazuto gasped.

"S-Strea!" he thought. Without another thought, he jumped on his bike and revved the engine. He left Kikouka on the phone before suddenly racing off and out down the street. Kazuto's eyes remained focused on the road.

"Strea! Hold on! I'm coming!" he thought. Back at the park, a couple of police officers had Strea surrounded, keeping at a good distance as to not get too close. A gathering of people surrounded the barricade they set up.

"All right. What kind of super powered munchkin are we dealing with here?" one of the officers asked. His partner looked at Strea's glowing blue eyes.

"I don't think this is human sir. It appears…mechanical. My guess is somebody thought it was funny to let loose some kind of mindless robot and have it attack people." he replied. Just then, Strea started to approach a nearby police car. The officers merely watched as she stopped right in front of it.

"Hey there. What ya doing there kid?" an officer asked. Without warning, Strea rose her hand and punctured straight through the hood of the car.

"W-What the?! She….She punched a hole through the car!" he gasped. Ripping her hand out, clutching onto a few cables from within, she smashed her hand through one of the head lights. The crowd and gathering of police officers gasped.

"D-Damn you! Men! Contain this…this THING now! Before anyone gets hurt!" the chief exclaimed. In the crowd, Kazuto had just arrived and stopped his bike before rushing towards the crowd. Some officers spotted him and tried to stop him from getting closer, but Kazuto slipped through their defense and continued towards Strea. His eyes remained locked on her.

"Strea! STREA!" Kazuto shouted.

"W-What the?! What's that guy doing?!" the chief shouted. He watched as Kazuto rushed by and threw his arms around Strea. Stopping to catch his breath, Kazuto put both hands on her shoulders and faced her directly, starting to shake her.

"Strea! C'mon! Wake up! I KNOW you're in there! Fight it! FIGHT IT!" he shouted. Suddenly, a officer rushed Kazuto from behind, grabbing him under the arms.

"Sir! Back off! That thing's dangerous!" he shouted, pulling him away. Kazuto groaned as he tried to break free.

"S-She's not a THING! She's….She's my daughter! Let me go….RIGHT NOW!" Kazuto exclaimed. He broke away from the officer and rushed back to Strea.

"Strea! Wake up! Please! Wake up!" he shouted as more officers hurried to restrain him. Inside her head, Strea's consciousness was surrounded by darkness.

"S-Someone….help me. Help me….please." she sniffled. Just then, Strea gasped as Kazuto's voice echoed in her head.

* * *

 _"_ _Strea! STREA!"_

* * *

"D-Daddy?" she muttered. Trying to fight back the glitch, she regained her vision and turned to him, seeing Kazuto restrained by several officers. She gasped.

"Daddy! DADDY!" Strea cried. All chaos suddenly stopped as Kazuto locked eyes with Strea. The police were utterly stunned.

"Did…Did it just….talk?" one asked. Sensing the chance, Kazuto broke away from the officers and rushed to Strea, dropping to his knees and hugged her tightly. Strea remained motionless, her eyes quivering from fear. She began to sniffle, almost on the break of tears, as Kazuto's arms enveloped her.

"D-Daddy….." she sniffled. Kazuto gently patted her back.

"Strea….it's okay. I'm here. Your dad's here. Don't worry…..everything's fine." he muttered. Strea closed her eyes tightly as she hugged Kazuto back, clutching the back of his coat with her hands. As she started to cry, the officers slowly approached. The captain put his hand on Kazuto's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Hey pal…I don't know what's going on here….but….I'm gonna have to ask you to come with us….you and the kid." he said. Strea continued sniffling as Kazuto nodded.

"Okay." he muttered.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	5. Episode Strea - Chapter 5

**_Sword Art Online: Double Adventure_**

 ** _Episode: Strea - Chapter 5: We Are Family_**

 _~ Tokyo Police Station | Time: 3:11 p.m. ~_

We rejoin Strea and Kazuto as the police had taken them to the station and were thoroughly questioning them about the events that happened at the park earlier that day. While they continued to question Kazuto, Strea sat alone in the lobby of the station. She looked at her hands, reflecting upon all the destruction she caused. Suddenly, she saw Kazuto entering the lobby and, at his side, was Kikuoka.

"Have a seat Kirito. I'll talk to the police on your behalf. After all, this is mostly MY fault this happened." he said. Kazuto nodded.

"All right. Thanks….I guess." he said. As Kikuoka turned back, Kazuto walked over to Strea's side and sat down. He looked to her and lightly chuckled.

"Huh? What happened? I thought the police were going to talk to you." she asked. Kazuto nodded.

"Yeah. They were going to. But…right as they were about to interrogate me….." he explained.

* * *

 _Looking back to Kazuto sitting alone in an interrogation cell in the station, we find him seated at a table directly across from the chief._

 _"_ _All right Mister….Kirigaya, correct? You going to tell us what happened back there?" the chief asked. Kazuto sighed._

 _"_ _S-Sure. And…I'll do anything I can to repay for the damage she might've caused. Just please….please don't arrest her or anything. She's just an innocent girl." he said. The chief crossed his arms._

 _"_ _I think its plain as day that girl isn't no "ordinary" girl. She's some kind of mechanical monster that attacked innocent people. I can't say I'll let her off the hook that easily…." he said. But before he could finish, the door to the room opened and in stepped Kikuoka, led in by another officer._

 _"_ _Pardon me chief….but this guy said he wanted to talk to you." the officer said. Kazuto seemed surprised as Kikuoka approached his side._

 _"_ _Hello there. My name is Kikuoka Seijirou, member of the Telecommunications Bureau that is meant to aide the victims of SAO….and, if you'll permit me, I'd like to speak in behalf of my friend and client, Mr. Kirigaya, if you'll drop all the charges against him and his daughter Strea." he said. Kazuto gasped._

 _"_ _Huh? You say you're with those aiding the SAO victims? Then…does that make this guy…?" the chief asked. Kikuoka nodded._

 _"_ _Yes. Kazuto here was one of the victims of the SAO incident and….if I remember correctly, the one that helped put away criminals such as Sugou Nobuyuki." he added. Kikuoka then placed his hand on Kazuto's shoulder._

 _"_ _Please sir, what happened earlier can easily be explained. But…believe me when I say that this man and the little girl in the waiting room are innocent." he said. The chief looked on at the two before crossing his arms. He groaned softly._

 _"_ _All right. Kirigaya? You're free to go. I'll speak with Mr. Kikuoka and talk to you two later." he said. Kazuto nodded, standing up and giving a bow, before leaving the room._

* * *

Returning to reality, Strea looked down to her feet.

"Oh. I see. So he's taking the heat for you? That's nice." she said. Kazuto looked to Strea, seeing the worried expression on her face before resting his hand on her back.

"Listen Strea….everything is going to be fine. After we leave here, I'm going to personally look at that glitch in your software and do everything I can to fix you." he said. Strea sniffled.

"A-Are you sure you can? I mean…I've had this for years. By now, this feels like it is literally a part of me that can never go away." she said. Kazuto brought Strea closer as he noticed the emotional look in her eyes.

"When….When we met that day, I wanted….I hoped that this problem would've gone away on its own. That's why I didn't tell you or anyone else about it. I thought….only Mr. Kayaba could help me. But….when you told me he passed on, I…I lost all hope." she said "But….let's be truthful here. Even if I told you….if you knew I had such an awful curse…..you probably would've just turn me off again, like those guys did all those years ago." As Strea leaned against Kazuto's side, she felt his hand leave her back and rubbed her head gently.

"No. I wouldn't have." he said. Strea gasped and looked up at him.

"Kikuoka and those other people might've shut you off because you were "dangerous", but I wouldn't give up. I would continue trying to free you from this. Kayaba might not be here to help you….but I am. And I guarantee you….we'll get through this." he said. Strea looked down before lightly gripping his shirt.

"K-Kazuto…." she muttered. But just then, she felt a sharp pain come over her as she felt the glitch beginning to take over again. She gasped and clutched tightly to Kazuto, gaining his attention quickly.

"S-Strea! What's…?" he asked, stopping with a gasp when he saw Strea's right eye turning solid blue again.

"It…It's happening again! K-Kazuto! Wh-What do I do?! I…I don't want to hurt anyone! Please! Help me!" she exclaimed. She could feel the glitch overcoming her as her cries began turning pixilated in tone. Kazuto gasped and quickly threw his arms around her.

"Strea! Listen to me! It's going to be okay! You….You've got to fight it! This glitch isn't the boss of you! Make it clear that it's not!" he shouted. Strea squealed as she clutched onto Kazuto.

"I-I can't! It's….too strong!" she cried.

"Yes you can! I KNOW you can! I'm right here besides you! You have to try! Please! Do it for me, do it for your father!" he shouted. Strea groaned and squealed softly, feeling her control slipping away from her. As Kazuto continued to grasp onto her tightly, he felt someone else's arms enveloping them. He quickly noticed Asuna had suddenly arrived with Yui and Yuna. The girls were hugging onto Kazuto as well.

"Me too! Mommy's here for you Strea!" Asuna called.

"A-Asuna?! When did you…?" Kazuto asked.

"Mr. Kikuoua called us a little while ago and told us that you found Strea. We came as soon as we could!" Yui explained. Meanwhile, Strea's voice started pixilating again, prompting everyone else to hug her tighter.

"Come on Strea! Your family is all here supporting you! You…You have to fight it! Please! Resist the urge!" Kazuto called. Strea groaned as she tried fighting as hard as she could, attempting to push back the overwhelming pain. As she did, her mind began flooding with the smiling face she saw from her newfound family the day before.

"Strea…you don't have to be alone anymore! We're here for you! And we're not going to leave you!" Asuna exclaimed, tears in her eyes. Strea gave one last push, starting to cause her joints to spark from strain.

"Mommy! Daddy! I think this is becoming too much for Strea! She's….She's going to crash!" Yui called. Kazuto groaned, pushing Asuna and the girls away, before completely enclosing Strea.

"If she is…I'm not letting her harm anyone else!" he groaned. Clasping his eyes shut, he prepared for the worst. But instead, there was an eerie silence that followed. Opening his eyes, Kazuto looked down at Strea, seeing her eyes closed gently and her head resting against his chest. It seemed as if Strea had fallen asleep.

"Strea….Strea? You okay?" he asked. Strea remained motionless as the family looked on.

 _~ Kirigaya House | Time: 4:00 p.m. ~_

Given the okay to leave, Kazuto and family returned Strea back home. Once home, he carried Strea in his arms into the back room and hooked her to his computer. He began running a diagnosis over Strea's physical being while Asuna and Yui watched from the doorway. He ran a complete search over Strea's code, patiently awaiting the results. When it was all done, a beep came from the screen.

"W-Well Kazuto?" Asuna asked. Kazuto looked over the results and sighed. Yui wondered what was happening as she approached Kazuto's side. Kazuto looked to Asuna with a smile on his face.

"I knew it. Strea IS strong. She's going to be fine Asuna." he said. Asuna lightly gasped, glancing to Strea's motionless body.

"Mommy! The test registered her problem free! She did it! Strea must've overpowered her glitch!" Yui called. Asuna hurried over and glanced at the screen from over Kazuto's shoulder. Reading the results for herself, she sighed.

"Thank goodness." she muttered. Kazuto went to unplug Strea from the cable in her back. Soon as he did, Strea slowly began coming to. Her eyes gently opened and she saw Kazuto and Asuna standing over her.

"Hey there sleepyhead. You gave us quite a scare earlier." Kazuto said. Strea slowly rose and rubbed her eyes.

"K-Kazuto? A-Asuna? W-What happened? Where am I?" she muttered. Asuna smiled and sat besides her, hugging her.

"You're home now Strea. You're home with your family." she said. Still half awake, Strea looked to Yui.

"You did it sister. You overcame the glitch. Your willpower purged it from your system." she said. Strea lightly gasped, looking over herself. Kazuto approached the computer and turned the screen to face Strea, letting her read the results herself. Seeing the screen giving her a pass, her lips began to quiver, almost as if she was on the verge of crying.

"You did it Strea….I knew you could." Kazuto muttered. Strea sniffled as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart. Let it all out." Asuna said, hugging Strea tightly in her arms. Strea continued to sniffle and started to cry, crying virtual tears of happiness. She then looked up at Kazuto, Asuna and Yui gathering around her, enveloping her in a group hug.

 _~ Later…. ~_

Later that day, Kazuto was in the living room with Asuna, Yui and Yuna, all had been called together by Strea. They sat patiently, awaiting her arrival. Just then, they noticed Strea entering the room, draped in brand new clothes given to her by Yui earlier in place of the rags she was in earlier.

"So…what did you call us in for Strea?" Kazuto asked. Strea stopped right in front of them and faced them with a smile on her face.

"Thank you…all of you….for staying by my side recently. It was thanks to you all…that I was able to overcome my glitch. However, I still want to apologize for the destruction I caused previously. If I could've controlled it earlier…." she said. Asuna shook her head.

"No. Its okay Strea. No one was seriously hurt. Besides, it was never your fault. It was ours. We didn't know you were suffering inside. It was our job, as your parents, to know that. I hope you'll forgive us for not helping you sooner." Asuna replied. Strea fell silent before looking to Yui, smiling back at her. She then looked to Kazuto.

"You don't have to suffer anymore Strea. I think now, after all these years, you have the right to live your own life. But please, if anything ever happens to you again, come talk to us. We're your family….Strea." Kazuto said. Strea sniffled and wiped her eye before smiling.

"Okay. I…I will. But…if its okay with you all, c-can we try starting this over?" she asked. Kazuto and Asuna looked to each other and nodded. Letting out one last sniffle, Strea happily faced them.

"Hi there! My name's Strea….Strea Kirigaya! And…I'm home!" she exclaimed. Everyone else smiled.

"Welcome home Strea!" they all called. Strea sniffled again before rushing towards them, embraced in a family hug.

 ** _~ Episode: Strea - CONCLUDED ~_**


End file.
